


Princess Perils

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Lamia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girl, Unbirth, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Abha, the young, promiscuous, Lamia princess to the forest has spent most of her life without too much concern about... well, anything.She does as she pleases, when she pleases and with whom she pleases.But things don't turn out as expect, when she learns about Eleanor; A human with a strange and mysterious past who has made her way into the forest and has made her home there.Abha thinks it will be easy; She thinks that Eleanor is unimportant.She doesn't know that this is the beginning of their story together.





	Princess Perils

**Author's Note:**

> This Series contains graphic sexual content like lesbian sex, unbirthing along with graphic content like physical harm and violence.  
> Just so you know. 
> 
> This Series was commissioned by KnowledgeSeeker01 on DeviantArt

 

Eleanor face was flushed as she ran through the dense jungle; her chest was heavily painfully. She wasn’t sure how long she had been running. She only knew that as long as the heavy buzzing filled her ears she couldn’t stop.

*

Abha face was flushed with joy as she grinded her body against the squealing harpy below her. The Harpy must have cum a dozen times at this point, but she wasn’t going to stop. Until Abha came herself, she had no way to stop.

*

Eleanor grunted, as she swung the thick sword in her hand. It was a crude weapon; made of dark, granite. It was more a club than a sword. But that made it all the more effective against her opponents.

The Bees.

If she had been younger, she would have been terrified by the half-human, half-insectoid beings, but considering her life, they were just par for the course.

She swung again, and this time she felt it connect with the thick carapace that covered the body of one of the Bees. She felt it crack and splinter under her effort, before pushing further. She heard the Bee scream in pain, as she collapsed, her insides bursting out, and spilling everywhere.

Eleanor didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. She pulled out her club and turned to the dozens of other bees before roaring and charging at them, ready to continue her fight.

*

Abha, sighed as she pulled the smooth dildo from the human girl’s pussy and stared at it for a few seconds. It was a well-crafted tool; perfectly smooth with no blemishes or stains on it. It was a made of a rare, soft stone, that was designed to feel good against a woman’s skin.

She stared at her “Prey”; A Harpy, a Human and an Alraune.

She had only met them a short while ago; she had met hundreds like them and would probably met hundreds more. It was only par for the course.

Sighing softly, Abha stuck out her long tongue and gently, licked the dildo softly, enough the sweet, yet bland flavour of the juices that were soaking it, before lowering it and holding it to the Alraune. The poor dear was trembling, as she slowly moved forward and began to lick it.

Abha grinned, and reached out, pinching the Alraune’s breast, causing to squeal and fall back. She had taken them for so long, they were all collapsing from the smallest touches.

She couldn’t stop. She wouldn’t stop. Not now. Her grin widened she fell back on the trembling girls, ready to continue her fight.

*

Eleanor groaned softly, as the Bee’s hand tightened over her throat, as they hovered unsteadily above the ground. They both were breathing heavily, their bodies beaten and bruised all over; Eleanor had two thick stingers sticking through her body, while the Bee’s carapace was violently cracked all over.  

If one had to judge who looked better off, it would be hard to tell, but Eleanor was in fact suffering more. Exhaustion took a greater toll that her injuries did. She had been running and fighting for so long, her body was more than past its limit. She couldn’t even lift up her arms to fight back.

The Bee cricked its neck softly, stabilizing her hovering position slowly, before sighing, “You shouldn’t have to fight us, Lady Eleanor. The Queen will hold you no ill-will if you just come back with me now.”

Eleanor stared for few seconds before spitting into the Bee’s face, “Fuck the Queen!”

The Bee continued in her bland tone, “The Queen loves you, more than she loves anyone-”

“She wants to fucking use me!”

The Bee tilted its head softly, “Is that so bad?”

Eleanor’s glare was darker than night, “She knew what I wanted to do… If she really loved me, she’d let me go.”

The Bee sighed, before touching her large abdomen, with her free hand, and Eleanor watched in horror as the tip of the abdomen slowly opened up, “The Queen has a duty to the hive. You should respect that. You have that duty as well.”

Eleanor struggled weakly as the Bee shoved her legs into the open hole, before pushing Eleanor deeper into her womb. There was nothing she could do. After fighting nearly a dozen Bees, Eleanor’s body was practically screaming with agony. Sliding into the Bee’s womb was, if anything a comfort.

A dark comfort.

As Eleanor slid inside the meaty sack, fear and horror gripped her as her past memories rose up from the dark crevasses of her mind. How she had been taken before. How she would have been forced to become a monster. How her life would have been taken from her…

No… Not again.

Eleanor gritted her teeth and pushed, before screaming in pain. It hurt. It hurt so much. But she couldn’t bear it. This claustrophobic sensation. This feeling of being trapped in soft, fleshy warmth. She kicked and screamed, pushing past the pain. She had to get out. She had to.

She could feel it. The Bee struggling to hold her inside, as it flew back to the hive. They were both in pain, and it was hard to ignore pain. One of them would give, and it was only a matter of time and will.

Time, for one, would not be on Eleanor’s side. She knew how tough Bees were. She had fought with them, alongside them. She knew how strong they were. She knew how much they could bear. And kicking and punching was not enough.

She glanced down in the dark, and fumbled around her body, before touching the stinger that was lodged in her gut. She gripped it slowly, and after a few deep breaths, she yanked it out of her body. She barely felt it come out, but she could feel the warm blood drip from her wound.

Quickly, she undid her chest binding and shoved it into the hole, before examining the stinger vaguely. It wasn’t very sharp, but it should do the trick…

She had cracked the Bee’s carapace, and she had done enough damage, then… She pressed the tip of the stinger against the fleshy walls and pushed. she felt the walls stretch for a few seconds, before the tip, dug into the flesh. The Bee began to scream in agony, and Eleanor grinned darkly, when she felt it tremble and writhe from within, before pushing further feeling it tear through, flesh and blood and then-

A mighty crash.

Eleanor felt herself tumble out of the Bee’s body, falling from a few feet in the air, onto the hard ground, rolling briefly before coming to a halt. She heard the Bee crash to the ground and squeal in pain as its insides began to spill out, slowly and painfully.

Eleanor could hear it scream and wail, its voice thickening heavily, “N-No! A-Ah!! No!”

She closed her eyes softly, ignoring the tortured wails, and continued to breathe deeply. She had to control her breathing right now. Neither of them was in a condition to fight or move, which was a good thing for Eleanor. She could feel the pain rack her body. Even breathing hurt, but she had to do it. Controlled breathing was the first step in regaining one’s energy and begin the natural healing process.

She took in the scent of the woods around her. No herbs… Well, she couldn’t hope for everything. She was lucky enough to escape. Now, she had to stop the bleeding, rest a bit before moving forward.

After what felt like hours, Eleanor opened her eyes, and glanced down at her body. Most of the small cuts had sealed up. Her main worry was the big hole in her gut, and the second stinger in her thigh.

Even as her mind was racing, her heart was calm, beating as slow as possible, to prevent greater blood loss. The wound in her thigh… She tapped the edges of the wound, wincing softly.

_Hmm_ …

Nothing vital had been pierced. It looked worse that it was. One thing less to worry about. She gripped the stinger from her thigh and gently pulled it out, and the meagre amount of blood flowing from the wound, only proved her original assumption.

Now for her belly…

Her training was extensive and was not limited to mere fighting. She knew how to protect and care for herself in a situation like this. Normally, she would have preferred having some hot water, and specific herbs, but they weren’t around her.

What was there, was Amber Trees. Ripe Amber Tree, leaking their thick, sticky sap. The sap was inedible but acted as a tough natural adhesive. The leaves were also repellent to most insects and animals. Not the best disinfectant, but it would do in a pinch.

Eleanor must have spent close to an hour, patching herself up. It wasn’t easy. She didn’t have anything to stitch up the wound, so she had basically plastered, leaves and sap over it, while it was leaking blood. She’d have to find something to eat soon… She paused, glancing at her body.

…She’d need to make some new clothes too. She was rather exposed…

With a heavy grunt, she slowly rose to her feet, using a sturdy branch to support her, before walking over to the dying Bee. She was barely breathing now, and her eyes were blank and glassy. She twitched softly, as Eleanor stepped closer to her, and a soft murmur slipped from her lips, “You… Should have just come back with me…”

Eleanor’s voice hardened in anger, “I’m never going to submit to Queen.”

“The Queen… loves you…”, The Bee’s blank eyes darted around slowly, “She… won’t stop…”

“Hm”, Eleanor nodded, crouching beside the dying monster, “Well, if she just keeps sending grunts like you, she’s never going to get me.”

“You… shouldn’t underestimate who she chooses…”

Eleanor laughed bitterly, “Yeah, and you all shouldn’t forget, that she chose me herself. I’m more dangerous than all of you.”

The Bee’s face twisted in disgust, “You… will regret this…”

A soft smirk crossed Eleanor’s face, as she rose up, and turned away, “We’ll see about that.”

*

Abha stretched and yawned, rubbing her belly softly, as the third girl was expelled from her body with a soft moan.

What pitiful little things. Barely lasting the night.

Although, it was hardly their fault. A Lamia’s libido was no joke, and Abha was extremely hard to satisfy. She hummed softly to herself, as she pulled her dress on. She moved at her own pace, with a carelessness that only those who came from privilege could have.

Leaving the three girls on the bed, Abha walked out into the sun, wincing for a few seconds before adjusting to it. Damn it… She was in there for so long…

She’d have to find Charita soon. She’d need an excuse soon. If Mother discovered that she was partying with girls all night, she’d probably be banned from leaving the palace…

“W…Where are you going?”

Abha turned around slowly, to see all three of them, standing behind her. They were huddled together in their blanket, in the most adorable fashion. How sweet…

She grinned darkly at them, “I’m leaving. Going home now.”

“Y-You aren’t going to spend some more time with us?”, the Harpy was speaking up for them.

She shook her head, “Nope. I might come back later, if I feel like it. You three were pretty fun.”

They all flushed red, glancing around wildly, in embarrassment. The Harpy covered her face softly, before speaking up again, “Will you come back soon?”

“Probably.”, Abha lied fluently, without any effort. It was as easy as breathing, if not easier.

The Human pipped up quickly, “W-We’ll keep everything ready for you!”

_Oof… Pitiful little things…_

Abha smiled through closed teeth, “Sounds great. Well, I’ll see you around then!”

And without waiting for their response, she grabbed whatever things she hadn’t worn and slithered out of the small cave.

_Sheesh…_

Those three were too clingy. She was probably going to stay away from them from now. There were three of them, so they’d be able to keep each other happy. If everything went well, they’d be eaten by a forest monster, and they’d never bother Abha again. Worst case, they’d end up wasting away, and that was fine too.

There were dozens of other girls just waiting for Abha. She licked her lips softly as she wandered through the warm, humid forest. Once she met up with Charita and talked to Mother, she could try and meet Jannen… That little wolf wasn’t the best, but she was a lovely masochist, and was very fun to play with…

Abha scratched her breast absently, as she considered the girls who were just waiting to be called upon by her for another session of loving. Her mother always told her that she’d regret it, if she kept up this “play-girl” nature. That statement hadn’t come true yet, but her mother kept repeating it, and she knew that she’d say it again when she met her this time.

She laughed darkly under her breath, as she moved towards the palace, “…We’ll see about that.”

*

Abha sighed as her long tail gently brushed over the crystal-clear waters of Ice Lake, “…I wanna bang someone new.”

Charita bowed her head softly, “Abha, Please…”

Abha glanced back at the bowing lamia, and narrowed her eyes, “What?”

“Your mother has requested that you return to the Palace, now.”

“Hm”, Abha nodded softly, “Charita… Who do you serve?”

The servant paused, tilting her head, “What?”

“Well, the way I see it… I’m the Heir to this forest, aren’t I?” Abha rose up on her slowly, making herself seem taller than she normally was, “I’ve learnt everything there is to learn-”

“In your opinion”, Charita interjected.

“…I’ve trained myself in our ‘noble arts’-”

“You still have a great deal left to learn there.”

Abha paused for a few seconds before continuing, “I know all the factions and how to deal with them”

Charita rolled her eyes, “You’ve slept with a woman from every faction, from the Green, to the Armoured to the Blue and even those stupid lesser humans. That’s your only connection to the faction within this Kingdom.”

Abha shrugged smugly, “But at least I’m connected to all the factions. I don’t think any past Queen could claim that.”

“Your grandmother could. She instigated the era of peace you so enjoy.”

“Oh, yeah…”

Charita sighed softly, “You really are a stubborn, idiotic mule, aren’t you?”

Shrugging again, Abha turned away from her servant. Charita’s family had served Abha’s family for generations, following their defeat during the War for the Crown. Charita was the latest in a long line of servants from her family, but her attitude betrayed that idea; To Abha, Charita was more than a servant. She was an accomplished ally and friend. Someone Abha had relied on years.

Brushing her fingers against the water, Abha shivered softly, “Tell about the reports regarding that mysterious bandit. Anything new?”

Charita shook her head softly, “Nothing. The figure comes and goes, stealing food and clothes. No one has been harmed, but we’re trying to find this person, to avoid a worse-case scenario.”

“Any lucky identifying them?”

“Nothing so far. Our initial assessment was that it could have been a Wasp or a Beelzebub, or even a Honey Bee, from its fighting style and movements but-”

Abha crossed her arms, “The Armoured Faction is tightly knit. They wouldn’t let one of their own descend into something as foul as robbery, not when they’re in their golden age.”

Charita nodded, “Indeed. Additionally, later reports mark that the figure moves without flying and has a distinctly human-based figure, so we’re looking at Elves, Goblins and Golems right now. Further analysis of its fighting style seems to mark it as a fusion of various styles built over a common Armoured Insect fighting stance.”

Abha frowned and glanced at Charita, “A _Ronin_?”

Charita nodded again, “It could be.”

A _Ronin_ … The term meant, “A warrior without master”, but it had also gained another meaning; It was rare, but not uncommon for Large factions to employ different species from their own to fight with them, but it was generally individuals or small groups, and it was mostly during times of war, to act as ambushes or surprise attacks that the opponent would not take into calculation.

Different Species trained in the ways of Different Species. They were highly coveted warriors who could give insights into rival fighting styles, but they were heavily feared for the same reason. They were hard to beat in battle regardless of species because one could never truly predict how they would fight. An Elf could be known to fight with magic, and a Cyclops could be known to fight with brute strength, but what would a _Ronin_ Cyclops do? Use magic? Hidden weapons? Were they a master of using their surroundings? It was never certain.

Such warriors were often abused by their own trainers because of their different natures, which often resulted in them leaving. When they left, they became _Ronin_ , and such abusive events were so common that now such mixed warriors were ubiquitous with the term.

Abha glared into the water, silently. If there was a _Ronin_ loose, then it would be best to capture it. they needed to find who was training it and why. Then they would either make it serve the Queen or kill it. That was probably why it was hiding; it wanted to be free. Freedom was safety in itself.

She laughed softly and clapped her hands lightly, sending a forceful shockwave rippling over the lake, “Alright then! Let’s find that _Ronin_!”

Charita clicked her tongue, “That is not your duty. We have people who will catch this person.”

Abha turned to Charita who was wearing an uncommonly irritated and angered look, “Come now. What’s wrong with me trying to help? Its not like a simple _Ronin_ could beat me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Abha nodded smugly, “If they try to beat me, then I’ll just knock them down and rape them”

Charita fell silent for a few seconds before sighing softly, “That’s how you are… Always looking down on others…”

Her tone was cold and dark.

Abha frowned softly, “Charita?”

The servant lamia sighed again and leaned back stretching softly, before pouncing towards Abha like a coiled spring. Abha’s eyes widened when she noticed the flash of tempered steel moving towards her before she twisted her body, feeling the edge of the blade nick her belly softly, before she landed away from her attacker.

“Charita!! What’s the meaning of this?”

Charita simply feel silent, staring at her blade before glancing at Abha, and raising her hand. Her fingers were out-spread and slowly brought them in one at a time.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

“Ghh!”

Abha felt her body tremble, and stiffen before collapsing on the ground, numb and unmoving.

_Wha… What’s happening? Why can’t I move? What is Charita doing? Why did she do this? What’s wrong with her? Is she being controlled? Her family… Is her family being held hostage? Damn it? Why can’t I move?_

“It’s nice to see you like this… Though it won’t last long with your constitution…”

Abha felt her body being lifted up and then, Charita began to cradle Abha softly, against her own body, “Haaa… You always piss me off…but…”

_Wha…?_

Charita sighed and hugged Abha tightly, “Please forgive me for this… This was the only way I could get rid of you.”

_Get rid…?_

Charita’s embrace tightened softly, “Well, I suppose I owe you a bit of an explanation… but your attitude just now was the best example of it… Trying to go fight a _ronin_ without gathering any information. Your strength is your shield, and you use it against everything, even tradition.” Her voice became colder; tinged with anger, “You look down on all those who serve you. You use your people as toys before discarding them… It angered me to no end, when I saw those poor girls, pining after you; For a prize, they’d never be able to attain, only because you callously dangle it before them…”

Abha felt her jaw tighten in annoyance… _this uppity bitch…_

“Of course, if that was all, I wouldn’t kill you. But… I do wish to obtain the throne as well. I do have a right to it. My family was royalty once too, you know.”

_Yeah, sure._ Ahba tried to roll her eyes cynically, succeeding in her mind. _Your family was beaten by mine rightfully. You have as a right to the throne as much as a pineapple would!_

“And besides”, Charita slowly pulled out a scroll, waving it in front of Abha’s eyes, “It wasn’t hard forging your seal on an official document, seceding your right to me, if I beat you in a duel. You have me sign everything for you anyway.”

_Ah… That’d do it…_

The Lamia let out a sigh, as she examined her knife before holding it above Abha’s chest, “I think I’d make a better queen, don’t you? I’d treat everyone nicely, I’d make sure all the factions get equal treatment… I wouldn’t rule with blind force. I’d make everyone love me!” A broad smile began to cross over Charita’s face, “Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

_You’re nuts._

Charita bobbed her head slightly, “Perhaps. But you’re about to die. And I’m going to take your place.”

Abha’s eyes widened in horror. _Damn it… I still can’t… I can’t die… not here! Not like this!! Someone! Anyone!! Please help me-_

There was a soft _whizz_ and Charita winced softly, “Ah.”

Abha watched her flinched, and reached around her neck, before pulling out what appeared to be a tiny dart. She felt her limp body roll off Charita’s lap, as she rose up and stumbled around blindly. She could hear Charita cursing softly, “Damn it… Who’s there! Show… Show yourself, damn it!”

Then Abha saw a blur.

A blur diving from the trees towards Charita and smacking her in the head before dancing around her. Hm? Not a blur. A human. A human girl. But she didn’t look like the normal weak humans. She was lean and muscular. She wore thin skimpy garments. Around her waist were several small pouches, a knife made of stone and a bamboo pipe… A blow-pipe?

Ah, the dart. Abha watched the girl dance around the flailing Charita, attacking her in small bursts. She could see the girl’s fists and fingers, jab Charita in vital spots. A spot that would numb the body for a short while. Another spot that made limbs go limb. Other spots that weakened the body gradually.

Amazing…

Abha could feel the sensation returning to her body, but she was so struck by this girl’s beauty that she didn’t want to move. The way she fought… It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The Girl’s body was terribly scarred, but that only accentuated the appeal she gave off. She moved like an angel; like a dancer. There was something magical about it…

Charita wasn’t even able to keep up. She was a Lamia, like Abha, and she was strong. Yet, she wasn’t able to keep up with a human. It shouldn’t have been possible, yet it was happening.

It was beautiful…

Abha watched as the girl, ducked low, dancing beneath Charita’s punches, before grabbing a small pebble off the ground and then she flicked her wrist. The sudden movement was so fast that Abha nearly missed it. Nearly.

The pebble sailed through the air smoothly, before making contact with Charita’s forehead, breaking skin, releasing a small fountain of blood and causing Charita to fall backwards, unconscious. The Girl watched Charita fall, and then continued to stare at her for a few seconds before turning to Abha.

Ah…

Abha grinned awkwardly at the Girl. _Damn… She’s sexy…_ She raised her hand weakly and waved, “H-Hello…”

The Girl marched over to Abha and knelt down beside her, “Don’t move.”

“Whatever you say-HNGH?!?!”

Abha’s sudden outburst, was incited as the girl jabbed her fingers over the edges of Abha’s cut. The girl examined her, now bloody, fingers, sniffing them softly before licking them and spitting, “Hm… You’re strong…”

Abha gritted her teeth and glared at the girl, “What?”

The Girl pointed at Abha’s cut, “She used Fire Hemlock, mixed the Ashes of a Midnight Toad. It’s a potent anaesthetic. It generally results in an extreme numbing paralysis, but you’re already moving. Which means your body is processing the venom or you have an immunity. Either way, you’re very strong.”

Abha grinned weakly, “Ah, well… I suppose I am strong… I am The Queen-Heir after all.”

The Girl nodded as she dug through her pouches, “Hmm… Fascinating…”

Abha blinked at her tone. It was the tone people used when they were pretending to be interested. She laughed softly, “Um… You did hear me, right? I said I’m the Queen-Heir…”

The Girl pulled out a tiny herb and handed it to Abha, “I heard you. It doesn’t really concern me. I’m not your subject. Here, this should help your recover faster.”

Abha shoved the herb into her mouth and gave the Girl a thin smile, “Okay… What’s your name?”

“Eleanor.”

“I see…”, Abha cleared her throat softly, “Well, Eleanor… Anyone who’s in this jungle, is technically my subject.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Abha smiled, “Ah, then-”

“Anyone, except me.”

There was a very pregnant pause between them.

Abha stared at her for a few seconds before sighing, “You’re the _ronin_ aren’t you?”

Eleanor frowned, “Ronin?”

“A Mixed bag.” Abha waved her hand absently, “A person of one species trained in the way of other species. Did you get trained in fighting by another species?”

Eleanor frowned and narrowed her eyes, “Yeah…”

“Have you been stealing and terrorizing the people in this area for the last few weeks?”

Eleanor shrugged, “I was weak, but they don’t want to help out a human, so I had to steal. I didn’t hurt anyone, and technically, I stopped stealing a while back. I have what I need now.”

Abha sighed and rubbed her arms to return the sensation to them… The herb was really helping… “What did you need?”

Eleanor pointed at the large scar on her belly, “I was hurt in a fight. I’m better now though.”

Oooh… Abha reached out and touched Eleanor’s abdomen softly. It was like touching chiselled rock… Abha licked her lips. _Delicious_ …

She cleared her throat softly, “ _Ahem…_ Well, Eleanor, you’re… still technically a criminal… So, why don’t you join me for a bit, and we can discuss getting you… a pardon?”

Eleanor’s eyes were drier than a desert, “You’re a slut, aren’t you?”

…

Hah???

Eleanor laughed, stepping away from Abha, “No, thanks. I saved you because I didn’t like your ‘friend’ over there. Betrayal disgusts me, but throwing yourself after your saviour… That’s just lame and weak.”

Abha blinked and burned red, “Oi! I could’ve saved myself!”

Eleanor laughed again, “Sure, you could.”, She patted Abha on the head a few times, before strolling away, “Take care of the girl who tried to kill you, ‘kay? And try not to be such a slut! You won’t get to sleep with anyone worthwhile that way!”

Abha stared at Eleanor as she vanished through the trees silently. _What the fuck just happened…?_

She slowly began to go through the events of the immediate past in her mind.

_Well, you were betrayed by your closest advisor, who apparently didn’t like you and wanted your throne. Then you were saved by a sexy drink named Eleanor, who was the Ronin you were planning on looking for. She then turned down your advances and strolled away into the forest, shaking her magnificent booty at you as she walked away._

_…_

_…she didn’t shake her booty…_

_Ah, but imagine if she did._

Abha felt drool dripping from her lips. She wanted her. She wanted that human… Eleanor… She was amazing. Completely unique. Abha had slept with every species she knew… But she had never had a Ronin…

She slowly rose up and slithered over to the unconscious Charita and picked her up like a sack of potatoes and began to slither home slowly, swaying softly. She’d have to talk to the heads of security and espionage. She needed to find that girl… One way or the other.

She was just to wonderful to pass up on…

*

Eleanor hummed as she jumped from a tree to another tree, examining it for fruit…

_Che. Nothing._

Fruit, itself wasn’t hard to come by. Ripe fruit was, though. Eleanor generally wasn’t a picky eater, but she couldn’t stand the sourness of raw fruit. It had a stinging flavour that hurt her.

She sighed softly. It was mildly comforting that hunger and sour fruit had been her only troubles for the last month. Perhaps the Queen had learned that she wasn’t that easy and had decided to give up on her.

Eleanor carefully slid to a lower branch before jumping over to another tree and inspecting it, briefly.

_…Noth- HM???_

She felt her eyes widen, before scrambling up towards the small nest and peering inside it; Eggs. Not just any eggs. Tiny, spotted eggs. Eight little Quail eggs.

Eleanor trembled with delight, as she carefully picked one out, examining it. She could feel the thick fluid slosh around inside gently. She couldn’t feel anything solid inside… Was it fresh?

She recalled her childhood with glee. The palace chefs would often prepare quail eggs just for her. She used to sneak in and eat a few of them raw. Her mother used to scold her for that, but they always tasted best when they were fresh… She licked her lips as her mouth began to salivate. Just one right now… And she could take a few of the others for later…

She cracked the egg in her hand gently against the bark of the tree, before tilting her head back and letting the contents fall into her mouth, slowly.

The fresh flavour of egg…

Was different.

She felt her mouth twist into a disappointed frown; there was a distinct thinness to the flavour. The ones she used to have in the palace were more flavourful; they had a slightly buttery flavour to them…

And obviously they would; Eleanor knew that the eggs depended on the birds and their feed. These were wild birds. What they ate was not meant to make their eggs taste rich, but simply to survive. She gritted her teeth in anger, before her stomach growled softly.

The sudden sound made her blink, before her hand slide over her tummy and a sudden weakness overcame her. She slid down softly, gripping her stomach gently.

_So hungry… How long has it been since I last ate?_

If she was still living with the bees, she’d have been eating fresh honey and fruit right now. The happy, warm memories flood back to her; The Bee Queen bandaging her wounds and brushing her hair. She was so kind and so motherly…

The warmth was quickly washed out by the bitterness of betrayal and Eleanor felt her jaw tighten. _I was just a tool… That’s how everyone sees me… No more…_

“Well, look-at-you!!”

Eleanor’s head jerked up and the sudden sound, before her eyes widened in shock and disgust. Slightly above her, was a grinning, nude woman. She had long, curly hair, and a well-muscled figure. Her skin was pure white and spotless and glistened as if she covered herself in oil. She could have been human, had it not been for her lower body; Eight, massive writhing tentacles, moving as if they had a mind of their own, and dripping with thick, viscous slime. Five of the eight were wrapped around various trunks and branches, keeping the woman suspended easily while the other three, were simply squirming the air.

The woman crossed her arms and leaned closer, “I honestly, thought you’d be harder to find. The Bee Queen seemed to over-estimate you. She talked about how much she trained you. It was honestly, rather annoying, but when you’re paid you don’t really question your employer… Oh, I’m Yohei, by the way. Yohei the Kraken. I’ve been paid to catch you, Eleanor!”

_Shit…_ Eleanor shifted back slightly, and the woman darted forward with blinding speed, her tentacles lashing out and grabbing the branches around her, bringing them closer, “Ah, ah! I can’t have you running away. Not when I’m being offered such a juicy reward!”

_Shit…_ Eleanor swallowed softly, “I… I can pay you…” Her blood felt cold and her stomach felt hollow. She hadn’t been eating enough, and she knew that even if she had been, there was no way she could fight this woman. She radiated a presence; An Aura of power and danger. She was a monster than no human could fight…

“Hm. I doubt it.”

Eleanor shook her head, “I… I really can.”

Yohei tilted her head, “Oh? How much?”

“Ah…”

“Go on; How much?”

“Ah… One Weight of Raw Gold…”

“Oh my…”, The Kraken’s face twisted in displeasure, “Next time you lie, think of something better.”

As she spoke, a single tentacle lashed out, towards Eleanor’s neck. It was moving fast, and Eleanor could only spot it out of the corner of her eye, before raising her hand in defence.

She felt the slimy tentacle smack her forearm and rattle the bone underneath. She could feel her skin split from the impact, forcing her back. Her feet fell out from under her, knocking her off the branch and into open air.

_I’m falling…_

Everything moved slowly. The Tentacle Woman’s smile was unchanged as Eleanor fell. Her tentacles made no move to catch her. Eleanor felt her arms and legs flail around in an effort to stop her fall, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. The branches underneath her were not thick enough or spaced well enough to slow or stop her fall.

_I’m falling…_

She could feel the air whipping past her, the tips of branches whipping against her skin, some cutting through and drawing blood. She felt the air being knocked out of her chest, as a particularly strong branch smacked her in the back and made her spin in the air. She could see the ground rushing up to her. She was going to break her neck. Or her back. Or something vital. She had to twist herself. Do something. Catch something. Break the fall somehow. Someway.

She could see the dark soil rushing up to her. This couldn’t be the end. She had fought so hard. Endured so much. Her family… Dead. The ones who took her in… Betrayed her. She had nothing and no one. If this was a fairy tale, she’d have an army at her back, and she’d be in her family castle again…

But this wasn’t a fairy tale…

But she wasn’t going to let her story end like this…

Eleanor grunted and twisted her body, just as the ground smacked into her. A sickening crack rang into the air, making Eleanor shriek in pain as she rolled away from the tree. She felt hot tears sting her eyes, as she lay on the cold, soft ground.

_Thank god, it was soft…_

She fumbled at her side for a few seconds, feeling the broken fragments of her blow pipe, having shattered from the fall and she cursed softly in her mind. She glanced back and felt her body shudder at the sight of the Kraken lowering herself from the trees. Eleanor couldn’t even attack her now…

“Wow! That was amazing!”

Yohei was already on the ground and moving towards Eleanor; her tentacles were squirming below her in an ugly fashion, keeping her evenly suspended above the ground, “You were actually able to block my tentacle! Well, your arm is in pretty terrible shape right now, but you still managed to block it! That’s pretty good. You are impressive!”

Eleanor tried to ignore her and crawl away. She could feel her leg bending in a way it should not be bending. It hurt. She could feel the bone poking at her skin from within her body, and it made her want to vomit. She could feel the drool dripping from her mouth, and tears leaking from her eyes. What was going on? She felt so hot, but her body couldn’t stop trembling. What was this? She couldn’t move…

“Oh, my. Are you going into shock?” She felt the Kraken reach down and grab her hair, lifting Eleanor off the ground, as she screamed in pain, “Hm? No? What’s this?” She felt Yohei’s slimy fingers grope her abdomen and breasts gently, “No… This isn’t shock… Your body been trained to remain strong in that regard…”

Eleanor stiffened, when she felt Yohei’s slimy tongue dive into her ear and lick it deeply, before the cold whisper made her shiver again, “This is… Fear…”

Fear…

_I… I can’t be… scared… I… I’ve fought tougher people…_

“Hmm… How interesting…” Yohei’s voice was growing darker and darker with each word, “Inspite of everything… You’ve not been trained against fear… I wonder why…”

Eleanor felt her eyes widen in horror and realization. _The Bee Queen… Her innate racial ability…_

_[Ruler]_

[Ruler]… The power to command and stand above others. It provided immunity to various things and among them… Was Fear.

Eleanor felt the sweat ooze from her body. She was never trained against fear… Because, there was never the intention or the need to do so. The lack of training would have kept her dependent on them… If she had become the Bee Queen, she would have lost her mind, but she’d gained… [Ruler]…

A sudden coldness brought Eleanor out of her thoughts and back to her painful reality. She screamed as she felt her broken leg being tugged, by Yohei’s tentacles. She felt her body being lifted into the air, suspended upside down in front of her captor. She felt the blood rush to her head, forcing a heavy confusion into her mind.

She screamed in pain and flailed around while Yohei’s arms explored Eleanor’s body. She quickly slapped Eleanor as she screamed, “Oh, shut up. How would you like it if someone tried to scream at you while you had your fun?”

Eleanor whimpered softly, as Yohei grinned, and her slimy hands once more returned to Eleanor’s body, one groping her abs while the other gently stroked her neck, “You know… You have a great body. Like… Top notch, you know? I don’t think I’ve ever had a target who looked as great as you do.” Her other tentacles reached over and began to stabilize Eleanor in her upside-down position while she continued to molest her.

Yohei’s hand slowly moved from Eleanor’s abs, to grip her ragged skirt and ripping it away in one motion, as Eleanor screamed in pain, “I… have a bad habit of ‘trying out’ my targets. Some of them are so delicious, while others are pretty standard… I wonder which one you are…”

Eleanor couldn’t stop trembling and blubbering, “P-Please! D-Don’t! I… I don’t want-”

“That’s good”, Yohei’s grin felt like it was swallowing up the light of the world, “I want you to hate this…”

No… She could feel the tentacles moving along her numb body, touching the edges of her holes, teasing her in the most disgusting way. She could feel her legs being pulled apart slowly, and painfully. _She’s… she’s going to tear me in half!_

“P-Please… I’m… I’m sorry… D-don’t…”

“Oi.”

A puzzled expression emerged on both Eleanor and Yohei’s faces as they turned to the new voice. It was a light voice, but its edge was tinged in darkness. Eleanor’s vision was blurry with tears, as she tried to focus on the new figure who was coming closer to them.

“Oi… What’re you doing to her?”

The voice was steady, but it was a dangerous; Like the calm before a storm.

Eleanor felt her lip tremble softly, “H-Help me… P-Please- Mff!”

Her voice was cut off, as Yohei harshly shoved one of her tentacles into her mouth, “It’s none of your business, Lamia. Go back to your tribe!”

“Oh, but I think it is my business. I’ve been looking for that girl for weeks now. And now that I’ve finally found her, I find her like this? Oh, this is _very much_ my business…”

Eleanor’s eyes narrowed in confusion. The voice… was familiar… She had heard it before… She felt her jaw tighten, as Yohei irritably shoved her tentacle further into her mouth, causing Eleanor to gag softly.

_Can’t… Breath…_

Eleanor began to feel dizzy, and felt the world fading away slowly. Panic filled her veins quickly. _I can’t… not here…_

There was an odd sensation in the pit of her belly; like a small fire was burning within her. It was a weak, pathetic little flame. It didn’t do anything, except warm her and as the world faded. She could feel it growing colder and colder.

But she didn’t want it to become cold.

Eleanor felt the fire within her roar to life with a brief spark of resistance. She felt her jaw tighten again, but this time of her own volition as she bit down on tentacle in her mouth; It had a harsh, rubbery texture and it tasted of fish that had been out in the sun too long.

Her teeth sank deep into the soft flesh, and Yohei let out a howl of pain, yanking her slimy limb from Eleanor’s mouth, “GAH!!! YOU BITCH!!!”

But before Yohei could raise a finger to strike Eleanor, an unknown figure gripped appeared between them. It was a rather large figure. A person… A woman? Eleanor couldn’t make out her face clearly. The Woman gripped one of Yohei’s tentacles; the one that Eleanor had bitten and examined it, “Hmm… As I expected. Even when you’re broken and consumed with fear, you still fight… Admirable.”

That voice… Eleanor’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be… Oh god… No…

Abha grinned down at Eleanor, as shifted her hands, grabbing onto the tentacle that was tugged on Eleanor’s broken leg, “Of course, you’re not as admirable as the kind, loving slut who’s come to save you.”

With a soft grunt, Abha tugged and Eleanor watched in shock, as the tentacle split in two, like a rotten piece of fruit.

Yohei’s eyes widened and she shrieked in agony. Her tentacles released Eleanor before flailing around like maniacal worms in the air. She gripped the end of her severed tentacle trying to stave off the intense bleeding with her hands, before glaring at Abha through tear-soaked eyes, and speaking through gritted teeth, “What… Why?!”

“Why?”, Abha gently bent over and began to inspect Eleanor’s condition, “Well, because this sweet little thing is my goal, and I’ll be damned if I let some stupid mercenary take her… to whoever bought your services. I’m afraid I wasn’t close enough to hear everything you were talking about.”

Yohei frowned, “B-But! T-There was no one around w-within hearing!”

Abha chuckled softly, “Perhaps if you’re considering normal, like yourself…”

“I’m… I’m not-!”

No, I suppose you’re not ‘normal’” Abha nodded softly as a malicious grin split her face, “But, I’m exceptional.”

Yohei groaned softly, as she took up a fighting stance, “Who… Who the hell are you?”

A soft smirk emerged on Abha’s face, “Save the Forest Queen, I am the strongest being you’ll find in this place. Few can stand up to me, and even less can match me.”

Yohei’s eyes widened with realization and terror, “Y-You’re… Princess Abha…”

Abha’s mouth curled in distaste, “Don’t call me Princess. It makes me feel so stuffy… I prefer Queen-Heir. Or just Heir, y’know? Sounds less… fluffy.”

Eleanor frowned. _She did call herself the Queen-Heir, but I didn’t think she was that strong…_

She was aware of most of the factions that existed within the forest; She had to know them, ever since decided to live in the forest; She knew that Lamias stood at the top, as the strongest of all beings but she also knew that was a general distribution. There were many species that were technically stronger than most Lamias; It was just that Lamias had the greatest growth potential. It was supposed to be near impossible to beat a Lamia who had unlocked her full potential…

Yohei seemed to have heard that rumour too, “Y-You’re bluffing! There’s no way… You’re just a stronger-than-average Lamia! I could beat you if I tried!”

“Oh?”, Abha’s mouth twisted back into a dark smirk, “Why don’t you try it then?”

The moments after that were a blur to Eleanor; Literally. She couldn’t see what happened. They moved too fast for her eyes to keep up. The only thing she did know was that Yohei moved first. Then Abha. Then Yohei moved back and then… there was an explosion of blood. Several explosions.

And then Yohei was screaming in the dirt, all eight of her tentacles torn out at the roots. It was a terribly gory and disturbing sight, to see the monster who had beat you looked down on by a monster you insulted.

Abha sighed as she shook her hands in the air, “Ahh… You’re so slimy… Ugh. I don’t like slime unless there’s anal play involved…”

“H-Help… M-Me… P-Please…”

“Oh, hush.” Abha rolled her eyes at the trembling monster, “You’re not going to die from something like that. I know the regenerative powers of Krakens are quite remarkable. Of course, it wouldn’t be hard for me to kill you, if I wanted, you know?”

Yohei squealed in terror.

“But, I’m nice. I’m not going to kill you. I’ll let you go. Now, you’re going to go back to whoever hired you, and you’re going to tell them you failed. You’re going to tell them that This Little Ronin is being protected by yours truly, and that I won’t tolerate anything against her, understood?”

“T-They’ll… They’ll kill me…”

“Hm… Tough luck then.”

And with that parting statement, Abha turned away from Yohei and moved over to Eleanor, who had been silently setting her leg in a splint, grabbing her torn and ragged clothes, and was attempting to limp away, “And where are you going?”

Abha’s tone made Eleanor flinch and turn back hesitantly, “E-Elsewhere?”

“Hm.”, Abha’s lips curved into a thin smile, “No, you’re not.”

“Wahhh!”

Eleanor cried out in shock, as Abha dove forward, slipping her arms underneath Eleanor’s body, and catching in a graceful arm, like a man carrying his wife after marriage…

Or like a prince carrying his princess…

“W-What’re you doing?!”

“I’m taking you some place safe, so you can get better.”

“…W-Where?”

“My home.”

*

Abha was struggling to hold back her joy. It was like fate had acted for her. After weeks of searching, Eleanor literally fell from the Heavens before her.

Granted, there was that silly Kraken to deal with… But maybe that was good. She had heard of the suspension-bridge effect…

She glanced down at Eleanor. _Has she fallen for me yet?_

The sight wiped any trace from Abha’s face. Eleanor’s face was bright red, but not with embarrassment, but with shame.

_Shame… Ah, obviously. The last time we meet, she mocked me. And now, I saved her… I should use this…_

“Well, Eleanor! How does it feel to be saved, by a Slut?”

Eleanor’s face burned brighter, and Abha felt her lust growing further. _Ah… I just want to rip her clothes off and take her in me, right now…_

“…sorry.”

Abha blinked and leaned closer, almost rubbing Eleanor’s cheek as she staring into the Ronin’s eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that?”

Eleanor flinched and inched back, “I’m… sorry…”

“Oh? Sorry for what?”

Eleanor’s jaw tightened, “For… calling you a slut…”

Abha smirked and shrugged softly, “Well, it’s all water under the bridge. I am technically, a slut, after all.”

Eleanor nodded and tried to push herself out of Abha’s arms, “Yeah… So, thanks… I’ll be on my way-”

“Ah!” Abha tightened her grip on Eleanor as her grin widened, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I… I thought-”

“You owe me, don’t you?”

“But… I saved you too…”

“Yes, but you still insulted the Queen-Heir of the Forest.” Abha shook her head softly and mockingly with a solem expression on her face, “And that… is a great offence, not to mention the fact that you’re already a thief. Do you know what the punishment would be for all that?”

“P-Punishment…?” Abha could almost feel the shivers travelling down Eleanor’s spine.

Abha nodded, “Yep. Hard labour for the theft; I’d say at least around a year. At most, three. For insulting me? 50 lashes, at least.”

“T-That’s-!”

“Terrible, yes. But it’s the law. But it won’t stop there. You’re a Ronin, after all. Mother won’t just let you go. She’ll want to know who trained you. I think it’s Wasps or the Honey Bees… Ah, so it’s the Honey Bees, eh? Interesting. Well, she’ll want to know that. So, she’ll torture you. Mother’s very good at torture. I’m still only half as good… Honestly, I think she enjoys it more than I do. Being Queen is stressful. Anyway, she’ll torture you and then there’s only two options; either you serve us willingly or we’re going to feed you to the Panthers.”

“…what?”

Abha blinked, “You didn’t know any of this?”

Eleanor shook her head weakly, and Abha sighed sadly. _Oh dear, she’s become pale. How did she become a Ronin without knowing any of this? Well, it works for me…_

Abha adjusted her grip on Eleanor’s trembling form, “Well, like I had said when we met the first time, as Queen-Heir, I could easily make all this go away…”

“W-What do you want?”

“Not much. Just share my bed with me for a night.”

“A… night?”

“Yeah. I’ve never slept with a Ronin before. I’m interested, if you’ve got some new moves to show off…”

“…Just… Just one night?”

“Unless, you want more.”

Eleanor swallowed, “Just… Just one.”

Abha’s grin was widen enough to swallow Eleanor like a snake, “Perfect.”

*

Abha’s “Home” was a cave. Not a damp, mossy oozy cave with worms and sand. It was dry, and smooth. The walls had a sharp, polished quality to them. Torches were stuck into the wall, that burst into flame, as Abha came near them. It was an amazing sight; Eleanor couldn’t deny it.

The bed was large and round. The sheets were made of what-appeared to be Archne-silk. Soft, yet sturdy…

“Can… Can I clean myself up first?”

“…Nope.”

She dropped Eleanor onto the bed, before moving back and examining her prize, “Hmm… Well, the clothes are going to have to come off… but the problem, is this.”

She gestured towards Eleanor’s splint, tapping it a few times with her finger, “I like my prey submissive, but I can’t say I enjoy ripping their legs off…”

Eleanor felt a small glimmer of hope pop up in her chest, “Ah… Maybe we could do this later-”

“Oh, don’t you worry, your little head. I’ve got a plan for this.”

_Damn it._

Abha let out a soft, happy sigh, “Alright then… Let’s begin. Strip please.”, Even as she spoke, Abha had begun to take off, her own skimpy attire. It really didn’t change much.

Eleanor felt the blood rush to her head. It was…

_So, this is my first time? With a Lamia…?_

She couldn’t deny. Abha had a wonderful figure. Soft, curvy and supple. The figure of a woman. She had an effortless grace to her movements; that combined with her hidden strength made Eleanor feel unexpectedly diminutive.

_And she’s a princess too… everything I’m not…_

Eleanor glanced at her own body, and its defined muscles. She was strong. She knew that. But she only just realized the truth; that she didn’t hold a candle to the monsters of this forest. The Bee Queen knew it.

_That’s why she trained me; a perfect tool. I could never challenge her even if I wanted too… an Heir she could “trust”._

“Little Ronin.”

She blinked her eyes focusing on Abha; The nude lamia placed her hands on her hips in a show of faux anger, “I said strip.”

Eleanor complied with meek obedience. After all, she had no other option. Ignoring the fact that Abha was clearly much stronger than her, she had given her word; One night.

“Good girl…” Abha’s smile was terrifying and made Eleanor want to crawl into a hole, “Now… Let’s start here-”, She fingered her own pussy lightly, “Come over here.”

Eleanor frowned, “I… what?”

Abha frowned, “What?”

“I…” Eleanor’s voice was deep with hesitation, “…I don’t know…”

Abha tilted her head, “You don’t know?”

Eleanor’s throat felt dry as she struggled to get the words out, “I…”

Abha’s grin suddenly re-emerged with amusement, “Wait. Are you a virgin?”

Eleanor flushed with shame.

“Oh, well this is delightful!”, Abha licked her lips moved closer to Eleanor, “Your first time is mine! You’d be surprised how rare that is! Not only a Ronin, but a virgin! Delightful!”

Eleanor blinked in confusion at Abha’s reaction; she expected a mocking condescension, but not joy or amusement…

“Well, let’s not dwell on your wonderful qualities for too long; I’m hungry. Now, lick it.”, Abha gestured back down to her groin.

“L… Lick it??”

“Yes.”

Eleanor felt herself shirk with disgust at the idea, “N-No! Why would I do that?!”

“Oh, my. You really are naïve, aren’t you? You don’t know about Oral sex?”

“Oral…?”

Abha sighed, “Well… Being a virgin is one thing… Being uneducated is a different matter…” She tapped her lips softly, “Well, experience is the best teacher…”

With blinding speed Abha darted forward and grabbed Eleanor’s legs before flipping her upside-down, forcing her head to the ground as her legs were pulled up towards Abha’s face, “This is what you’re supposed to do”

And then Abha shoved her face right between Eleanor’s legs.

Eleanor’s face widened as she felt The Lamia move; Her tongue slowly sliding into Eleanor’s body. _Oh… Oh god! Wha… What is she… Waa! Gah!!_ “A-Ah!! N-No-o…! S-stop! Waah!”

Abha’s tongue was slipping in and out of Eleanor’s body, like some demented snake; squirming, tugging at all the delicate nooks and crannies. Eleanor cringed and squeaked at the new sensations that Abha was dealing to her.

It felt… strange. It felt… wrong. Immoral.

…

It felt… Good?

Eleanor felt something build up in the pit of her stomach as she squirmed; as Abha’s eyes closed in rapture, as she pleasured the human in front of her. Eleanor could see Abha savouring the virginal flavour of her body. She could see the joy on Abha’s face, as her fingers constantly adjusted themselves, maintaining their iron grip on Eleanor’s body, yet not hurting her.

Those expressions… Made Eleanor feel something. Something deep. Something buried.

She felt a deep moan build in her chest and burst from her mouth.

Abha paused, opening her eyes lazily and staring at Eleanor, who covered her mouth in panic and shame.

There was a frozen silence between them for a few seconds, before Abha’s face split into an amused smile, “You shouldn’t be ashamed of moaning. You’re going to be moaning a lot more, by the time I’m done with you…”

“W-Wait!” A terrible panic coated her voice, forcing Abha to halt her actions.

“Hm?”

“I… I changed my mind… I… I don’t… I don’t like this…”

Abha frowned, a feeling of mild disgust crossing her mind, “What?”

“I… don’t…”

Abha snapped, “I know that! I’m asking why!”

“I… It feels… Wrong…”

Abha rolled her eyes and dropped Eleanor heavily, before rubbing her eyes. _Maybe I started too strong… I underestimated how inexperienced she is…_

She stared at Eleanor, who was breathing heavily, and curling up softly, in an apparent attempt to protect her modesty. Her face was flushed, and Abha gritted her teeth. _Damn it… She’s so cute… I wanna rape her…_

But that was so boring. It was easy to force them… It was so much more fun to make them listen and accept…

_…Maybe I should pull out the big guns?_

She smiled softly, and leaned in on Eleanor gently, “Alright. That’s fine… But you made a promise, didn’t you? One night with me…”

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

Abha reached out and helped Eleanor loosen up, before kissing her cheek gently, “It’s alright… You’re new at this. There’s nothing to be afraid of. It just feels good… It felt good didn’t it?”

“…yes…”

Abha placed one hand on Eleanor’s breast, massaging it gently, “What about this? How does this feel?”

She watched Eleanor’s eyes widened as Abha’s practiced hands massaged her chest, gently pinching and tugging the right spots. Her face flushed brighter than before as she nodded weakly, “Y-Yes…”

“And… this?”

Abha leaned over Eleanor, planting a thick, kiss over her mouth, before wrapping Eleanor’s entire body in her tail. She began to shift her tail gently, massaging both of their bodies. She felt Eleanor shiver with pleasure within her coils, squealing and moaning softly.

“Doesn’t it feel good…?”

“Y-yes… Yes…”

“So just trust me…” Abha gently caressed Eleanor’s cheek, “I’ll never hurt you. Its only pleasure with me…”

Eleanor blinked and blushed, before nodding weakly. She felt Abha loosen her coils, before gently lowering and flipping her upside down again, and placing her mouth in between Eleanor’s legs, beginning to “eat”.

This time, Eleanor responded with soft twitches and excited moans. Arousal. Pleasure. Abha felt a thin smile curl on her face, before pushing her tongue around a bit more. She could feel Eleanor struggle to hold back her shivers. She could feel her ready to burst. Ready to-

Abha blinked as she felt the thin, sticky fluid flow from Eleanor’s body, as Eleanor let out a soft, relaxed moan, as her body climaxed.

_Wow… She’s quite the virgin… That was way too fast._

Abha slowly pulled Eleanor’s crotch away from her mouth and sighed softly. _Well… Whatever. Good enough for me._

She flipped Eleanor the right way up, before placing her hands firmly on Eleanor’s waist and began positioning the half-limp girl.

“Wha… What are you doing?”

“…” Abha considered her words for a few seconds, “Don’t worry… Just think of it as a… Paradise of pleasure, that all my lovers get to enjoy…”

“A… A Paradise?”

“Hmm-hm…”

Abha ignored Eleanor, continuing to position her, turning her around, holding her from behind, “Hm… Now, don’t get scared, understand? Try to enjoy yourself.”

“Don’t…?”

Abha shoved Eleanor’s legs into her pussy, and Eleanor’s eyes widened, “What… What’s going on?” She tried to turn and pull her legs out, but her body was bound tightly by Abha’s vaginal muscles.

For her part, Abha could only smile with pleasure, her eyes half closed, feeling Eleanor’s body gently rub against her clitoris as she pushed her deeper into her body, towards her womb.

“H-Hey! Abha! S-Stop this!”

Abha ignored Eleanor’s pleas, forcing her deeper within her body. She gripped Eleanor’s hands, preventing her from flailing around, and snapping them down by the side of Elenaor’s body before pushing her deeper. Abha’s vagina stretched over Eleanor’s arms, trapping them in place as she was slowly pulled deeper inside.

Abha could feel Eleanor tremble with panic. The fear running through her body at the uncertainty of her fate…

It made Abha feel so wet.

“Please! S-Stop-!!”

“Too late, Little Ronin.”

Abha placed hand over Eleanor’s head and pushed hard, forcing the girl into her body faster than before. Eleanor had tears of pure terror rolling from her eyes. Her body was shaking so hard.

And then she sobbed.

And Abha froze.

She never froze before, but… That sob… It was a distasteful sound. It made Abha feel… weird. Unpleasant, to say the least…

She didn’t like this feeling.

Everything was the same; Eleanor was trembling, and it felt good. Her terror felt good. Her taut, muscular body felt good…

But that sob felt… bad.

Abha loosened her grip on Eleanor’s head stroking it gently and hesitantly, before muttering awkwardly, “Just… calm down. You’re going to be fine.”

And she hastily pushed Eleanor into her womb.

She didn’t want to listen to that sound anymore.

*

It was dark. And damp. And tight.

Eleanor couldn’t breathe. She had to get out. But she couldn’t move. It was like she was in a sack of iron, that someone had in a vice. The stink of meat and sex around her was suffocating.

And the deeper, she went, the harder it squeezed her body. She felt weak and broken.

_Is this how it ends for me…?_

She could feel every inch of her body, with astounding clarity. The tightness of Abha’s womb, shifting to her every contour. She felt a strange drowsiness overcome her body.

_No… Don’t… don’t go to sleep…_

Her head was spinning, even though she knew she wasn’t moving. She couldn’t move anymore. She could feel, Abha embrace the bump that was Eleanor from outside, stroking it gently…

_So.. nice…_

It was like she was telling her everything would be fine…

Everything…

Eleanor felt her eyes shut, and then everything went dark. It was strange. She couldn’t see. Or hear. Or smell. Or feel. Or anything. There was no blackness. There was just… nothing.

Then she blinked.

Abha felt good… Very good, in fact. She felt great. This little human, really had quite the potential. She rose up on her tail, and moved over to the mirror, examining her body. No extreme changes, but that was only to be expected from a human… her muscles did look a lot better now though… She rubbed her fingers against her abs and giggled softly. That Ronin did have the most _delicious_ body… Her abs were so wonderful and tough… She examined her figure in more detail. Those chiselled muscles looked good on her.

Eleanor frowned and blinked again. Something felt off. She looked at herself closer, trying to pin point the source of this strangeness. Tough muscular body… sharp features… scaly tail…

…Tail…

Tail?

Eleanor tried to focus, pulling her thoughts around herself, in a desperate attempt to make sense of her situation. _Tail_ … Wasn’t she… Wasn’t she a human? Humans didn’t have tails, did they?

She felt her mouth twist into a smile, “No, humans don’t have tails.”

It was her speaking, but at the same time… it wasn’t?

Her smile widened, “No, you’re not speaking. I am.”

Eleanor tried to grab her head, but her arms refused to listen to her. _What’s… What’s going on?_

Abha giggled as she moved back over to the bed, and threw herself on it, “Isn’t it obvious?”

_…N… no?_

Abha sighed softly, and rubbed her lower tail seductively, “You felt _sooo_ good, you know. One of the best, I’ve ever felt. You rubbed in all the right ways…”

_Wha… What did you do to me?_

“I absorbed you.” Abha explained nonchalantly, “The official term is ‘unbirthing’ which has a slightly romantic ring to it, doesn’t it?”

_Un… Unbirth?_

Abha nodded, patting the space where Eleanor’s body once was, “Yes…” Eleanor felt Abha frown softly, “It’s difficult talking to you like this. Hold on.”

There was a sudden jerk, like gravity was acting in reverse and Eleanor cried out as she felt herself get pushed up and out of her… no, Abha’s body. Then, the movement stopped and she found herself floating just over Abha, who was staring at her softly, “There we are. Much better.”

Eleanor flailed around like a fish for a few moments, before regaining some sense of balance, _“What… What is this?”_

“An ethereal form of sorts. Maybe, your soul?”

_“My-!!!”_

Abha chuckled, “Relax. Unbirthing is perfectly harmless. Female soldiers used to use it to get stronger, but nowadays, it’s just used for sex.”

_“P-Put me back now!_ ”

Abha shook her head, “Not yet; I still haven’t had my fun.” She reached over to a small wooden box, and began to dig around inside it.

Eleanor floated over, struggling to move and trying to hit Abha, but only passing through her. Every time her hands went through Abha, she would shudder in pleasure, and that only disgusted Eleanor.

Abha quickly turned back revealing a large, polished wooden figure; It was a large, slightly curved, and rather thick rod, with a few strange ridges, grooves and bumps. Eleanor frowned, “What’s that?”

“A Dildo.”

“A what?”

Abha sighed sadly, “You poor dense twit… Well, I’ll show you how it works. See, you take it in one hand… and you bring it, nice and low…”, Abha slowly brought in down in front of her vagina, “Then you take your other hand… Come on, follow me.”

Eleanor frowned, then squealed as her ethereal body began to move against her will, mimicking Abha’s actions as a similar, albeit, ghostly dildo appeared in her hands.

“Good girl. Then, you take two fingers like this… and spread your pussy.”

Eleanor swallowed as she tried to disobey Abha’s commands. She tried to move or do anything, but the only part of her body she could move was her head.

“Now, normally, you’d lube it up, by lickin’ it, but you already got me pretty wet, so we can skip that bit. And then… Just gently, ever so slowly… Push it in…”

Eleanor squeaked, as the massive object, slowly penetrated her. She felt her fake body slowly distort and shift, as the dildo moved deeper and deeper into her body, “It’s… it’s too… too big!”

“Shh… No, no, it’s not. Just relax and loosen up. Remember, that’s not your real body… It’s whatever you need it to be. And right now? You need to feel good.”

Eleanor’s eyes suddenly bulged out as she felt the dildo bulge in the pit of her belly, pushing against her non-existent flesh. Ohh… Ohhhh… she felt a thin stream of spit run from her chin… no, Abha’s chin… what? She felt it move, twist and turn… Who was doing this? It felt so good…

“Wow… Not bad… Not bad at all…”

Eleanor moaned softly, as she pulled the dildo out slightly, before pushing against her insides harder and letting it rake against her insides gently.

“Ooh, yeah. Yeah, that’s good… Keep it up.”

And she did. Pushing. Twisting. Pinching. Massaging. She did whatever came to her mind, whatever felt good.

_Who was doing this…?_

She felt her body tremble before letting out a pained and aroused scream, as she climaxed. A wave of euphoria rushing through her body, and Eleanor felt herself go limp.

“Wow… That was pretty fun, wasn’t it?”

Eleanor didn’t respond. She didn’t feel the need to speak. It was obvious.

Abha probably sensed this. She sighed, “Come here.”

Eleanor didn’t move.

“I said. Come. Here.”

Once again, gravity shifted. She cried out as Abha’s body suddenly became a void, drawing in her in and then, there was darkness again.

Then she felt herself moving. She felt her face emerge from darkness and the first thing she did was cough.

Air… She could feel the cold air on her face… Oh, it felt so good… She could feel her hands. They felt cold and damp… but she felt alive…

“There we are… How nice to see you again.”

Eleanor blinked a few times, before groaning, as she tried to stand, before frowning. Her legs… She couldn’t feel her legs…

She felt Abha’s tough fingers stroke her back gently, “Calm down. You’re tickling my insides…”

Eleanor glanced back and let out a horrified croak; Right at her waist, where her legs should have been was… Abha; Abha’s belly, to be exact. Her body had somehow… _Somehow_ … fused to Abha’s stomach…

“Mmm…” Abha let out an little aroused moan, as she rubbed the thick, muscular line where their bodies became one, “I love doing this… It makes me feel so sexy…”

She slowly reached for Eleanor, before batted her arms aside in a panicked frenzy, “S-Shut up! What… What the fuck is this?! What’s going on?!”

“I told you, I unbirthed-”

“What the _fuck_ is this?!”

Abha sighed softly, “I absorbed you, remember? We literally became one?”

Eleanor gritted her teeth in anger, “I… That doesn’t make any fucking sense!!”

“Haaa…”, Abha let out a tired sigh, “You really know how to take the fun out of the most delightful situations…”

“Just… Just fucking explain what’s going on!! You… You shoved me inside you and then… then I was a soul and now… Where are my fucking legs?!!”

Abha clicked her tongue, “You sure have gotten a lot more bold…”

“Will you just-!!”

The Lamia sighed, and pulled her hands away from Eleanor’s half-body, “Fine. I’m wasting time we could be spending having sex, but fine. What do you want to know?”

“What… What is this?”

“Unbirthing.”

“ _What_ … is that?”

“A Monster Skill. If I had to put it simply… Imagine taking a dildo, shoving it up your cooch, and then… drawing the dildo into your body and becoming one with the dildo-”

“ _What… are you fucking talking about?!_ ”

Abha blinked. That tone was unexpected… She shook her head, “I… absorbed you. Okay? You became a part of me.”

“…A… A part of you?”

“Yes. And I can use you as I like because of that.”

Eleanor paled, “Use… me?”

Abha nodded, “Yes. You’re like an additional appendage. I can bring you out anywhere on my body and…” She reached out and groped Eleanor’s breast, “When I pleasure you, I pleasure myself as well!”

Eleanor squeaked and slapped Abha’s hand away, “This… this isn’t normal!”

“For a human, perhaps.”

“L-Let me go now!”

Abha paused, “You said you’d sleep with me for a night… You didn’t specify who’s standards we had to follow.”

“N-Neither did you!”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who doesn’t care. I’m the one in control.”

Eleanor wilted under the Lamia’s dry gaze. Then Abha’s face brightened, “But, I understand! So, let’s have a little game!”

“A… A game?”

Abha nodded, “You see, even though you’re part of my body, you’re still technically an individual. It’s hard to describe in terms you’d understand, but your body and mine are still distinct from each other, even though we’re fused.” She tapped the line of fusion between them, “See this line? It’s a sign that we’re not a perfect being. Your body was forced into mine… and technically, it could be forced out.”

Eleanor felt the ray of hope shine over her body, “It… It could?”

“Mm-hm. You might need to put up a bit of a fight, but you could pull yourself out. It’d be excruciating… for me, that is. You’d just expend some energy. If you pulled yourself out, I’d probably end up scream for days in pain.”

Eleanor swallowed softly, “What’s… what’s the catch?”

Abha shrugged, leaning back onto the bed, with a calm smile, “No catch. If you can pull yourself out of my body…” She rubbed her own belly before moving and gently massaging Eleanor’s back, “If you can separate our bodies from here… You can leave. No, let’s sweeten the deal. If you can get out, I’ll personally ensure your safety and comfort in this forest. You’ll never hear from me or get bothered by anyone. Or, I could have you taken wherever you’d like, where you can leave happily ever after.”

“…And if I don’t get out?”

Abha laughed and closed her eyes, “Just stick with me for the night, and let me have my fun. That’s all I want.”

Eleanor felt a smug grin spread over her face, “Alright, fine.”

She began to pull her body away from Abha’s. It was harder than she expected. She couldn’t really push her arms against Abha’s body. There wasn’t enough space to push. Furthermore, she couldn’t feel her legs, and she couldn’t push them against anything.

It felt more… mental. Like their fusion was a meeting of minds rather than bodies. The more she focused her mind, she could feel Abha’s body loosen its grip on her.

She closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could. She focused all her disgust, anger, and fear. Everything she felt for Abha, she brought it all in one large cube and began to force it on Abha. She could hear the Lamia groan in subtle pain as Eleanor began to resist her.

_Ha!_ Eleanor felt the elation rise in her chest, as she felt her body rise up and away from Abha’s. She was starting to feel her legs again… _Serves you right for underestimating-_

Eleanor’s thoughts were cut off as she felt Abha’s grimace of pain twisted into a soft smile, “Not bad, Ronin… Not bad at all. You have a good grasp of your mind and your talents… You really are something…”

Her eyes opened and Eleanor shivered. They seemed to glow with hunger, “Ah, but you’re just a beginner at this.”

Eleanor felt her body run cold. She could feel the cube of her emotions, pushing against Abha. There was something there… A wall? No…

She could feel the cube being pushed back by something…

She glanced over the cube and stared out at the ocean; The Ocean of lust and desire and passion that was Abha.

Eleanor screamed as her body was pulled back inside Abha’s. She felt gravity and her perception shift once more, till she was staring out of Abha’s eyes again. She felt her mouth move, and Abha’s voice emerge from it, “Ah… That was fun. It’s rare when someone is able to try put up a fight against my skills.”

She felt her arm pat her… Abha’s belly, “Well, I’m going to enjoy myself till Dawn… Until then, try to enjoy yourself in there.”

Eleanor frowned, as the darkness rushed in around her. She could feel the thousands and thousands of forms of Abha rushing around her, ready to smother her in their desires and love.

_Oh… Oh god…_

*

Abha stretched softly as the cool morning breeze rushed into the room. The previous night was rather fun. The Ronin’s unusual attempts at resistance was rather refreshing compared to her normal submissives.

She paused glancing at the mirror, examining her muscular form. The Ronin’s delightful figure really did look good on her… She sighed. If only she’d stay with her forever…

Well… She was probably going to. She smirked softly. Every time Abha unbirthed a love, they were exposed to a type of pleasure they were never ready for. It was raw and powerful, and they always ended up succumbing to it.

_I should probably get her out now. Let her breath a bit before starting up again._ The night was over, but that Ronin would be craving more as soon as she got out.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She felt the body carefully gather in her womb. If she was careless, the body could end up damaged. Luckily, she had more than enough practice at this point.

She felt her womb bulge out slowly. She let out an unintentional moan as her body warped slightly to accommodate Eleanor once again. She massaged the lump gently, before feeling it move up towards her vagina.

She winced, as it began to widen, and then she saw Eleanor emerge, head-first. The Ronin began to cough wildly, as soon as her damp head was exposed to fresh air. Abha gently stroked her head, “Sh… It’s okay, just breath easily. Don’t push yourself.”

Once Eleanor’s shoulders were out, Abha took the initiative, hooking her hands under Eleanor’s armpits and gently slipping the Ronin out of her body, “…Ah, there!”

She lowered Eleanor to the ground softly, and smiled softly, “Well, the night is up! I’d say you’re free to go, but I think you could use a clean-up, don’t you think?”

“…Hm…”

_A little numb from the entire experience? Understandable._

Abha gestured to the side, “The washroom is there. You can freshen up inside.”

Eleanor nodded, glancing down at her foot.

Abha glanced and smiled, “Ah yes. That’s a side-effect of the unbirthing. Your wounds and scars are all gone! I made sure your body is better than before!”

“I… see…”

Eleanor used the wall, to rise to shaky legs, “My clothes…”

“Over there.”

Eleanor nodded, before moving into the washroom. Abha was tempted to follow her, but she refrained. She wasn’t some common harlot chasing every girl that caught her fancy, after all.

She sighed, flopping back on her bed. In the end, the Ronin was nothing special. As far as sexual delights, the Ronin was just a name. She didn’t have any special skills that made her stand out. She was better than general forest humans. She had a nice muscular body and the stamina to match her own.

_…Maybe a 6 out of 10?_

Abha considered the rating. It felt appropriate. She was clearly better than those disgusting leech-girls and their crazy blood-sucking habits…

… _Although their boneless bodies made for some great acrobatics_.

Yes, she was better than the leeches, but wasn’t as good as Kumoni with her slaves and her talented-webs…

_Yeah, this girl’s a 6 at best. I should probably take care of her for a bit longer before taking her to Mama. Maybe we could have cooked with those rare spices. It’s been so long since we’ve had a good, fleshy human…_

She heard wet-footsteps, and glanced up, staring at Eleanor as she slowly dressed herself, while still slightly damp. Abha frowned slightly before shrugging and moving towards the Ronin, placing her hands on her shoulders, “Hey~ So, I was thinking we could get a bite to eat together-”

Eleanor interrupted Abha’s sentence without hesitation, “No, thank you.”

…

_Huh?_

Abha felt her smile falter, “I’m sorry?”

Eleanor pushed Abha’s hands off, “I appreciate you saving me, but my debt is paid to you. I did as you asked. We spent the night together. I’ll be leaving now…”

“W-Wait…”

Eleanor frowned, “What?”

Abha felt her mouth open and close in confusion, “Did… Did you enjoy last night?”

“…I… I suppose you could say I did…”

“Do… Do you want more?”

Eleanor’s face twisted, “Not if I can help it.”

Abha tried to make sense of Eleanor’s words, “Wait… You’re saying… you don’t want to sleep with me again?”

“…Yes.”

“W-Why?”

Eleanor paused, “I… I suppose… Your personality.”

“My what?”

“You’re personality. You’re not just a slut, but you’re a bitch as well.”

_A Bitch?!?!_

Eleanor shuddered, “I didn’t want to sleep with you, but your offer was very useful, and I wasn’t in the best condition. Thank you for that. I hope you’ll keep your end of our promise.”

Abha narrowed her eyes, “Yeah… I will…”

Eleanor nodded, “Thank you for that. I’ll take your leave then.”

And without hesitating, she walked out leaving Abha alone in her room, her mouth agape.

 

Abha stared into space for a short while before moving back to her bed and sitting down softly. Had there been any woman who had rejected her before this? Yes, but… not like this. Not after being exposed to such raw pleasure. No mind should have been able to stand it.

And yet… She did. Eleanor did. A Pure virgin in every manner. She had been exposed to the best sexual experience Abha could offer and she was completely unfazed…

_How?_

She didn’t know. She didn’t even know if Eleanor knew herself. She seemed so stupid when it came to these matters…

_How dare she… She rejected me! Me!! The Queen-Heir!!_

Abha felt her fighting blood boil. This had never happened before… Her entire life, her innate strength, cunning and intelligence had ensured that nothing posed a threat to her. Everyone knew that she was a perfect being to inherit the throne from her mother. She had lived her life without a care or worry.

And yet now… She faced this. A mundane issue. She could have easily killed the Ronin. She knew a dozen tough soldiers who could do it. She wouldn’t have had to worry about it ever again….

_But that was losing!_

No… She wasn’t going to do that. She gritted her teeth in fury and ran her hands through her hair roughly.

“Eleanor…”

_I’ll make you submit… How dare you… I’ll make you my Bitch! My Slave!! You’re going to beg me to pleasure you! You’re going to be drowning in passion for me! I’ll make sure of it…_

_Even if it’s the last thing I do…_

 

END OF PART 1


End file.
